


Choke me out

by nessian_trash_heap



Series: Nesta's throat [4]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Choking Kink, Deepthroating, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hardcore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Safewords, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessian_trash_heap/pseuds/nessian_trash_heap
Summary: Nesta wants to be fucked and choked
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Nesta's throat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180847
Kudos: 17





	Choke me out

**Author's Note:**

> got a tumblr request for Nessian choking kink, here we go

It took Nesta a lot to get her to choke. Without a gag reflex, not even Cassian’s huge cock slamming down her throat would make her gag or choke. No, that only made heat pool in her core. As a part of their ever evolving sexual explorations, she had begun thinking about the different ways different sensations could play in their endeavors. Nesta already found that pain was a big player, and so was the feeling of being utterly filled and stretched. She wanted to play with a new sensation.

Cassian wrapped the blindfold over her eyes, making sure the parts with extra soft padding were in place before gently and securely tying it at the back of her head. “How is that? Too tight?” he asked.

“No, it’s perfect,” she said. She laid down on the bed and waited.

Cassian wanted her gasping and begging, even if only through the bond once her mouth was occupied. So he opened her legs and licked her from base to tip, nibbling at the bundle nerves at the top. Nesta gasped and he inserted two fingers into her already wet folds, and she moaned.

“Remember, the rules?” she asked as he pumped.

“Don’t stop. Not if you say ‘stop’ or ‘no.’ Only if you say the safe word.”

“Which is?” she purred and writhed against his fingers.

“Pineapple,” he said and promptly removed his fingers from her wet, throbbing core. He wanted nothing more than to slip his cock into it, make her moan that way, feel her hot and drenched around him.

But today wasn’t for that.

Today, Nesta had asked to be choked.

Today, Nesta was calling in the promise he’d sent down the bond weeks earlier, the image of him holding her neck in place with both hands and hammering into her. It wasn’t enough for Cassian to hold her neck—she wanted to be utterly choked. She wanted his enormous cock as hard and thick as it had ever been, stretching out her throat. His huge hands not merely holding, but squeezing as he got off inside her.

Nesta gasped at the sudden emptiness and while her mouth was open, Cassian slipped in the two fingers he’d used to play in her cunt. “How do you taste?” he asked her, and pulled his fingers out.

Nesta sucked them clean before she responded. “Perfect.”

_Damn right, you’re perfect._

Nesta blushed at that.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

Cassian knelt over his mate, dragged his hardened cock across her lips. She opened for him—all the way, tilting her chin up, rolling back on the small rolled pillow until it was under her neck, a smaller square pillow under her back, her hands bound by magic underneath it. Her mouth open wide, Cassian saw as she relaxed and opened her throat. Cassian took a moment to drink in the image of his mate, opened and ready for him, back arched over the pillow and her bound hands, her breasts thrust in the air, legs still spread from his earlier fingering. He recovered himself and slipped his cock into her waiting mouth, in and in until his broad head hit the back of her throat. He placed his large hands gently on her pale, slender throat and started to move in her. She started sucking him then, moving her tongue on him, grazing his steel hardness with her teeth—something he learned early on with Nesta was code for “fuck me hard, do it now.”

He shoved his cock down her throat and started pumping in and out to the tip, then crashing back in again, forcing himself down and down until he could see his bulge in her throat between his hands.

_Now._

Cassian gripped her throat harder and harder with each thrust. Nesta had left the bond open and he could feel an initial spike of panic over the lack of air and blood flow, followed quickly by a new high. He kept pumping and holding her until she came, then released her, dragged his cock out of her mouth. She coughed and sputtered, still rolling through her pleasure. He pumped his cock as he watched her come down off of her high a little. Twice more he pumped and came on her peaked breasts. The sensation of his seed on her chest, her nipples had her coming again.


End file.
